Deux coeur pour le pris d'un
by RomanoCarriedoVargas
Summary: Une preuve d'amour sincère, un Lovino trop bon et une lettre expliquant tout ses doutes. Comment cette idée simple dans la tête d'une adolescente a pu ce transformer en fiction triste? Lisez cette histoire non psa pour vous faire pleurer mais pour vous faire prendre conscience, des sacrifices, que chaque jours vos proches font pour vous.
Tout allait très bien pour nous deux. Avec Lovino ca allait faire 2 ans dans onze jours que nous étions ensemble. On construisait notre futur ensemble, peu à peu on avancait dans nos projets et nous parlions même de mariage. Cependant, depuis une dizaine de jours, dès que je prononcais le mot mariage ou bien quand j'en parlait subtilement, il s'énervait ou devenait nerveux. Il avait des actes bizarres envers moi. Je faisais comme si de rien n'était mais je sais qu'il va me demander en mariage pour notre anniversaire. J'avais tellement hâte!

Ca, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu vous dire... bien sûr, il allait me demander en mariage, bien sûr on avait des projets pour le futur, mais devant nous, un mur solide qui nous empechait de passer se construsait.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'avais des nausées, je vomissais et crachait du sang, je fatiguaiS très vite et mon coeur me faisait atrocement souffrir. Lovino, malgré son caractère assez... comment pourrait on le califier? ..assez rude, s'inquiètait pour moi et m'accompagna à l'hôpital. Je fis des tests, de nombreux tests et ont appris que...j'avais une grave maladie au coeur. Lovino fondit en larmes, moi..non. Je demandais si on pouvait me guérir et autres potentiels questions qui pourrait nous servir.

Il y avait une seul solution, me remplacer le coeur. Cette opération allait coûter très cher, serait difficile puisqu'un coeur était rare a trouver.

Lovino perdait espoir de plus en plus mais je le réconfortais. On allait y arriver! On allait s'en sortir! Et on ce ventera à nos petits enfants qu'on a reussi a combattre la mort! 

Le médecin nous donna un bipper pour nous appeler a tout moment si un coeur était libre et a résever. L'opération devait ce faire dans trois mois au maximum sinon il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Mais nous allions y arriver! J'avais confiance en nous! 

Les jours et les mois étaientr passés. De nombreux donneurs nous avaient contactés mais tous avaient refusés ou bien annulés au dernier moment. J'y croyais toujours, je devais y croire pour Lovino. Si je partais, il ne survivrait pas sans moi.

On était le 27 mai, deux jours avant l'opération. Ca faisait une semaine que j'étais hospitalisé. J'étais maigre, j'avais un teint pâle et mes joues étaient creuses. Parlons-en, de mon visage... J'avais des cernes noires et gonflées, des lèvres sèches et abimées. C'était les conséquences que la maladie m'infligeait physiquement.

Lovino, lui, me regardait toujours avec les memes yeux brillants d'amour pour moi. Il n'était pas comme tout le monde le pensait. Odieux, méchant et mal-poli. C'était un ange ! Chaque jour il venait me voir avec des fleurs, des ballons et de quoi me distraire. Il m'embrassait et meme si je n'avais pas la foce de répondre il ne cessait pas de le faire.

Ce matin-là il vint un grand sourire aux lèvres. ''J'ai un cadeau pour toi mais tu devras attendre un petit peu pour l'avoir! Dans même pas deux jours tu l'auras!'' me dit il fièrement. Je ne doutais pas que ce cadeau allait tout boulversé. Toute la journée j'ai voulu savoir et deviner ce que c'était mais il ne voulait pas me le dire. On passa la journée à rire et parler des bons moments que nous avions passé depuis le début de notre relation. Cette journée sonnait comme un adieu...puis le bipper sonna! Un donneur proposa son coeur ce soir!  
Le médecin vint très vite à nous, le sourire aux lèvres nous disant que la salle d'opération était en train d'être préparée pour ce soir.

Il m'emmena dans la salle à 23h07.. je m'en rapellerais toujours, cette date, cette heure qui a marquée a jamais ma mémoire. Lovino ne pouvait pas venir avec moi mais il me promit de m'attendre dans ma chambre d'hôpital juste après l'opération.

Celle-ci ce déroula bien même si elle commenca avec une trentaine de minutes de retard. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut etre que le donneur eu un problème et que le transfère était long? J'eu la réponse bien assez tôt.

Environ deux heures après être entré dans cette salle, j'en sorti, dans les vapes mais vivant. Un nouveau coeur et pleins de vie. Je rentra, me hâtant de lui montrer à quel point j'étais en forme, dans ma chambre mais ne vit personne. Ou était mon amour d'Italien? On m'allongea sur mon lit et je tourna la tete partout pour voir s'il était là! Et mon cadeau, et mon amour? Ou étaient ils? Je vis un papier blanc plié en quatre sur la table de nuit. Je l'a pris dans mes mains et fondit en larmes.

 _" Tonio,_

 _Voici ton cadeau. Mon coeur. Personne ne pouvait te donner son coeur pour te sauver et je ne trouvais aucune autre solution que sacrifier ma vie pour sauver la tienne. Que dis-je, sacrifier! Non, je te donne ma vie, je te l'offre. Ne pense jamais que cette décision ai été un fardeau pour moi, bien au contraire. Je te demande juste une chose.  
Ce coeur que je te donne, est un coeur pourri car c'était le mien. J'étais une pourriture, une ordure avec tout le monde. Je ne sourais jamais et j'insultais tout le monde. Seul toi à pu me voir sous mon vrai visage. Seul toi as eu le privilège d'avoir de mon amour. Les gens ne te croyais pas quand tu disais de moi que j'était un ange, ton ange!_

 _Alors je te demande d'embellir ce coeur. Que ton sourire le guérisse, le faille devenir un coeur bon._

 _Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas pour ma mort mais sourit à la vie que je t'offre. Ne reste pas dans le passé et continu de vivre ta vie mais garde quand même un souvenir de moi au fond de ta tete._

 _Dis toi quand t'offrant ce coeur , une partie de moi sera toujours avec toi, littéralement._

 _Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon Tonio à moi, Ma Tomate que j'aime. La seule personne que j'aime et que j'aimerais jamais._

 _Accorde moi une dernière faveur. Dans le tirroir du bas tu trouveras une boîte en velour, mets-y à ton doigts cette bague qui t'es destiné et pense que je te dis ''Veux tu m'épouser?''. Répond moi ''oui'' et ne la quitte jamais.  
Je t'aime Antonio, je t'aime tellement et n'oubli pas, de la haut je te regarde. Et jamais je ne cesserais de contempler ton sourire et ta joie de vivre dans les cieux. _

_\- Lovino''_


End file.
